


One Yule Mistake...

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 stories in one, Dates, F/M, Harry Dies, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball, forth year, goblet of fire - Freeform, hermione regrets, third task
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Yule Ball Date: Viktor Krum is wanting a date to the Yule Ball. Having asked Hermione Granger, he was put on hold as she was wanting else to ask her. Following an aborted discussion with her mystery man, she is sitting in the library, waiting for someone…Yule Ball Regret Harry Potter was in love with Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio, but there was one problem, she was in love with Viktor Krum. What would happen when he goes to ask her to the Yule BallTrouble at the Third Task: Hermione is dating the Drumstrang TriWizard Champion, Viktor Krum, but Harry Potter is in love with Hermione Granger. What has happened to cause trouble at the Third Task…and why does Hermione feel like she has made a mistake?





	1. 01 - Yule Ball Date

**Library Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**1st** **December 1994**

Hermione Granger, the 'Gryffindor Golden Girl', best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, and the 'brightest witch of her age', along with being the 'brain of the Golden Trio', a group consisting of her, Harry and Ron Weasley, was sitting in the world-famous Hogwarts Library, feeling really fed up.

The reason she was fed up because she was sitting in the library, completely upset, having overheard Ron Weasley calling her a nightmare to Seamus Finnegan. Sitting in the library she was waiting for the 'Bulgarian bon-bon', Viktor Krum to come into the library so she could give him an answer to his proposal a day ago, a proposal which she had said she would consider for a few days before giving her answer, but she was mentally dependant on the result from one person.

That person, however, let Hermione down in a bad way when he didn't even ask her all because she was in an argument with a certain Weasley. Yes, Hermione wished for Harry Potter to ask her to the Yule Ball, but he didn't.

Watching Viktor walk into the library, Hermione's heart fluttered, especially watching his hot body, the toned muscles fighting against the tight Drumstrang uniform that he was forced to wear.

Hermione knew that her problem was that Krum was followed by ninety percent of the female Hogwarts population, along with a small percentage of the male Hogwarts population, and that she would get cursed by the girls of Hogwarts.

Knowing that Harry would be upset with her for going with Viktor, as she could tell that he had some feelings for her, but was not able to get them out, she was about to decline him when he suddenly said one thing which broke the heart of the young man who had entered the library one minute after Krum, a young raven haired man who was about to ask her to the ball.

"Yes Viktor, I will go to the ball with you."


	2. 01 - Yule Ball Date

**Library Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**1** **st** **December 1994**

Harry James Potter, the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy', 'Boy-Who-Lived', and the 'hottie of the Golden Trio', that fact being per a study by Teen Witch Weekly, having surveyed ninety percent of the female Hogwarts population, a member of a group consisting of Hermione Granger, himself and Ron Weasley, was heading towards the world-famous Hogwarts Library, feeling fed up.

The reason he was fed up because he was in love with one Hermione Granger, the 'Gryffindor Golden Girl', his best friend. He was also annoyed, having overheard Ron Weasley calling Hermione a nightmare to Seamus Finnegan behind Hermione's back. He hated what Ron had said so much, he was going to hit the redhead, had he not left the Common Room.

Harry had felt that he had let Hermione down in a bad way the previous night when he didn't even ask her to the Yule Ball, mainly because Hermione was in involved an argument with a certain Weasley as he accused her of sleeping with the enemy, all because she had said a few kind words about the Bulgarian National Seeker.

Watching Viktor walk into the library, Harry's heart slowly fell, especially as he saw Hermione watching the 'Bulgarian bon-bon' and his toned muscles which were fighting against the tight Drumstrang uniform that he was forced to wear.

Harry knew that Krum was followed by ninety percent of the female Hogwarts population, along with a small percentage of the male Hogwarts population, and that Hermione would get cursed by the girls of Hogwarts, but it was then that he knew that he would have no chance with the girl who he was in love with.

Harry could see Hermione was about to decline him when she suddenly said one thing which completely broke the heart of the raven haired young man who had entered the library one minute after Krum, a certain Harry Potter, one who was about to ask the person who he was I love with to the ball.

"Yes Viktor, I will go to the ball with you."

Harry knew that from that day that he would regret not asking Hermione to the Yule Ball any quicker. Instead, that day was the last day that the Golden Trio would ever exist.


	3. 03 - Trouble at the Third Task

**Quidditch Stadium, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**24** **th** **June 1995**

Harry felt himself slam flat into the ground; his face was pressed into grass; the smell of it filled his nostrils. He had closed his eyes while the Portkey transported him, and he kept them closed now. He did not move. All the breath seemed to have been knocked out of him; his head was swimming so badly he felt as though the ground beneath him were swaying like the deck of a ship.

Pain. That is what Harry Potter felt during his last few minutes of his life, the fact that the person who he could never get with following the disaster of a Yule Ball. The pain from the Cruciatus Curse that Lord Voldemort cast on him and the pain that he would never get to see Hermione Granger ever again.

Regret. That is what Hermione Granger felt when she saw Harry Potter suddenly become portkeyed back from who knows where, having been brought back by the team of Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall. She regretted ignoring Harry, instead working with her boyfriend, Viktor Krum on the Third Task. She regretted the fact that she didn't allow Harry the chance to even ask her to the Yule Ball, knowing that had she done so, Harry would still be alive.

Glee. That is what Barty Crouch Junior felt as his Dark Mark started burning following the rebirth of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord's plan for him to become polyjuiced as 'Mad-Eye Moody', a former Auror who Albus Dumbledore was friends with was successful. He had managed to get Potter to his master's graveyard

Upset. That is what Minerva McGonagall felt as she saw the trouble one of favourite student struggle in the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, as he cast the Cruciatus Curse at Harry several times. She also felt anger, having seen Peter Pettigrew, the true betrayer of her godson and his wife, still alive, meaning that Sirius Black was innocent….

Fear. That is what Albus Dumbledore felt when he saw the body of the Boy-Who-Lived not moving on the Quidditch Pitch, the maze that covered it shrinking. Looking at the person who he came to love as a grandson taking his final few breaths, he could see that the Wizarding World was doomed.

Shock. That is what Cedric Diggory felt as he got down on the floor next to Harry, the only champion who helped him. Cedric was shocked that Harry forced him to take the portkey that was the TriWizard Cup back to Hogwarts, saving him in the process. He knew he owed his life to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Hermione was upset. She felt like it was all her fault, all her fault that Harry was nearly dead, if not already dead. The stands had begun to empty, the air was full of silence, the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students left their seats, heading onto the Quidditch pitch, heading to see what was wrong.

' _Good luck, Harry_ ' Hagrid remembered, those being his final words to Harry, his tears coming out in raindrops.

As Dumbledore, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones and Head of Magical Games and Sports Ludo Bagman approached, Harry had one thing to say with his final breaths.

"He's back," he whispered. "He's back. Voldemort."

"What's going on? What's happened?" the Minister said, shocked. "Dumbledore — he's dead!" The words were repeated, the shadowy figures pressing in on them gasped it to those around them . . . and then others shouted it — screeched it — into the night — "He's dead!" "He's dead!" "Harry Potter is dead!"

Hermione, upon hearing this, fell to her knees in tears. The person who showed her how to have friends, how to get out of books and to get into trouble was dead. Getting on the ground next to Harry, she along with Cedric felt fingers trying to pry them from Harry's limp body, but the two of them wouldn't let him go.

"Mr Diggory, Miss Granger, you can't help him now. It's over. Let go." Dumbledore said to the pair who were trying their best to revive Harry. He bent down, and with extraordinary strength for a man so old and thin, raised Harry from the ground and set him onto a stretcher which Madam Pomfrey had conjured.

The crowd around them jostled, fighting to get closer, squeezing into the area, people shouting things like "What's happened?", "What's wrong with him?" and "Potter's dead!"

One thing was for certain, the Wizarding World had lost its savour. For Hermione, however, she knew now that she regretted accepting Viktor's offer to the Yule Ball


End file.
